onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Wishing Well
The Storybrooke Wishing Well is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the thirteenth episode of the first season. History }} Later, Belle tells him how she spent the years under the curse locked up in the psychiatric ward by Regina. This enrages Mr. Gold, but she makes him promise not to harm Regina in vengeance. In a race against time, Emma and Mary Margaret fight against Cora and Hook to return to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest. However, Mr. Gold and Regina share combined fears over the possibility Cora will be the one to cross into town instead. Using a wand, they take all the diamonds in the mines and convert them into fairy dust to create a trap over the wishing well to kill anyone who attempts to enter Storybrooke. Once Henry is notified by Leroy and the dwarves of the missing diamonds, he rushes over to the well with Ruby to stop them. While Ruby is knocked out by Mr. Gold's magic, Henry pleads with Regina to convince her Cora won't be the one to cross over. Trusting in his belief, Regina lifts the deadly enchantment by absorbing the magic used to create the trap. Immediately afterwards, Mary Margaret and Emma emerge from the well. Henry is ecstatic Regina believed in him enough to remove the barrier. Cora proves to be dangerous to the point Mary Margaret tricks Regina into killing her own mother. For this, Regina wants to get payback by enacting a curse, which requires the heart of the person she hates most, namely Mary Margaret. Regina hopes to gain Henry's affection by performing the spell to force him to love her. David and Emma feel they may need to resort to killing Regina in order for her to stop harming other people, but Henry is against them using bloodshed to settle things. Upset over magic ruining the lives of the people he loves, Henry gets dynamite from the mines and is prepared to destroy the well with it to eliminate magic for good. While making his way there, Henry bumps into Greg, who is out hiking. Greg notifies Regina of Henry's whereabouts. As Henry is getting ready to light the dynamite, Regina approaches to deter him from doing so or he might get hurt. Henry believes she just wants magic to cast the curse to make him love her, and tries to fuse the explosives, but Regina magically waves away the dynamite away. Henry doesn't want her to kill Mary Margaret and use the curse, but Regina insists she must pay for Cora's death. Suddenly, David, Emma and Neal show up to stop her. Regina displays the curse's spell, and assures Emma she will not be seeing Henry again after it is cast. The trio refuse to budge out of Regina's way, and assert she will have to go through them in order to reach Mary Margaret. In response, Regina conjures a fireball, and in turn, David points his gun at her. Henry forces them to stop; saying magic needs to be destroyed. Emma states magic is not the problem; Regina is. He believes magic makes good people like Mary Margaret and Regina do terrible things, which causes David to lower his gun. Henry begs Regina to help him get rid of magic. She declines, but destroys the spell for the curse with a fireball. Henry thanks her, but ultimately leaves with Emma. When Peter Pan and Henry switch bodies, Henry recalls trying to explode the wishing well to destroy magic. He talks about the episode to prove to Emma that he is indeed Henry trapped in Pan's body. Pan infiltrates Storybrooke by previously switching bodies with Henry and tricking Regina into taking him to her vault where he steals the Dark Curse scroll. With his underling, Felix, they head to the wishing well as Pan begins tossing in all the ingredients for the curse. As the last necessity, Pan needs the heart of the thing he loves most. Felix assumes Pan requires the heart of his son, Mr. Gold. Instead, Pan admits Felix's heart will be fitting as a sacrifice since he has always been so loyal to him. Pan pulls out the heart as Felix uselessly tries to resist, and then crushes the heart to dust into the well. With the requirements fulfilled, the curse begins to come to life from within the well as a green smoke. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *August's reference to magical water that can return something once lost refers back to the magical waters of the Enchanted Forest's Lake Nostos. *The wishing well plaque says:File:113WellPlaque.png WISHING WELL For centuries, local legend has claimed that mystical waters run beneath this great land. It is said that these waters possess the power to return that which is lost to its rightful place. If you have lost something precious to you, drink from this well and bear witness to this miracle as what is missing shall be returned. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The wishing well seen in "What Happened to Frederick"File:113ToTheWell2.png appears in a different location than the wishing well seen in the rest of the series. **This location was also used to film the scenes where Lily transforms back into a human and reconciles with her mother in "Mother".File:420MotherAndDaughter.png *The wishing well propFile:209YourMom.png also doubles as the well outside Red Riding Hood's cottage in "Red-Handed".File:115Corpses.png **It also doubles as the well seen outside the Mad Hatter's house in "Hat Trick",File:117Carriage.png and the well outside Ruth's cottage in "Lady of the Lake".File:203Corpses.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Wunschbrunnen Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations